Kingdom Keys
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Fiore is being overrun by Heartless, but Lucy Heartfilia didn't know that when she ran from home in search of adventure. She runs into a peculiar, key-using boy, and gets exactly what she left home for. A tough battle leaves Sora beaten and fading, so when he fades, Lucy sets out to fulfill her friend's wishes to join Fairy Tail and to kill Heartless in his place. But is Sora dead?
1. A Broken Key

**AN/: Hey! It's Alice-chan here! I posted something about a possible Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail crossover on my popular story The Dragon Masters. I posted a poll on my profile on whether I should post it and decided that I don't really care! I'm posting it anyways, as you can obviously see! :) I've been listening to Sanctuary all day! :) It's a great song! I hope you enjoy the story I've cooked up for you guys! I take pride in my stories, so if this sucks, please let me know.**

**This is a NaLu story with a tad bit of Sora x Lucy. Don't worry, though. Sora will always be with Kairi! :) **

**Summary: Fiore is slowly being overrun by Heartless, but Lucy Heartfilia didn't know that when she ran away from home in search of adventure. When she runs into a peculiar, key-using boy, she gets exactly what she left home for. After a tough battle, Sora is left beaten and fading, so when he fades from the world he knew, Lucy set's out to fulfill the last wishes of her friend: to join Fairy Tail for both of them and to keep killing the Heartless in his place. But, is Sora really gone?**

* * *

"No, you can't just leave me here to do this on my own!" Lucy shouted at the boy lying on the ground in front of her. His light-brown, spiky locks waved gently in the breeze that blew. His soft, blue eyes gazed up at the blonde whose brown eyes overflowed with tears.

Lucy had run away from home in search of adventure. She hadn't even been gone a month when she met a peculiar fellow with a giant key. She made so many friends in such a short time and found herself with a very important job. She hadn't known that being a Celestial Mage would lead to anything so big, yet here she was.

"You won't be doing it on your own, Lucy. You think that I would just abandon you?" the boy said softly, letting out a weak chuckle.

"No," Lucy muttered out, biting back the sobs in her throat. "B-but…" she stuttered out. Her friend had begun to glow and was fading away. The little specs of light that floated from him drifted to her and she was enveloped by the brilliant light.

"Sora, don't you dare disappear on me!" Lucy shouted at him with pain. Her fading friend reached for her wrist and held it weakly in his hand.

"I won't. I'll be right here with you," he breathed out, almost like a whisper. "I promise."

In his other hand, he summoned his Keyblade and held it out to Lucy.

"I know you're strong enough to use it, Lucy. And besides, you practically grew up using keys," Sora said with a weak smile and a feeble laugh. Lucy took the weapon from his hand and frowned at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sora, you're the Keyblade Master, not me!" she sobbed out. "You're the hero, Sora. You're not supposed to die!"

She didn't want to be alone. Sora was trying to pass along his mission to her, and she didn't want to go through it without him. She was scared. She didn't really know much about the Kingdom Hearts, she only knew what Sora and the others had told her. She was still so new to it all. But, most of all, she was scared of losing her friend; her first friend, to be exact.

She remembered the first time she met Sora. She was walking through a town she'd stumbled across and was surrounded by creatures that she'd never seen before. They were unlike anything she'd ever heard of. When she reached for one of her gate keys it somehow transformed into a giant key-like sword. Shocked out of her wits, she didn't move when the creatures charged at her.

"_Watch out!" a boy with a weapon like the one in her hand shouted. He jumped up and swung the big key around, slicing about half of the creatures and killing them. Hearts floated away from the creatures as they disappeared into nonexistence. _

_Lucy jumped in surprise when the boy shouted. She ran from the scene, distancing herself from the fight. She didn't go far, though. There was a boy back there risking his life for her, and she felt a bit guilty for not helping herself first. _

_The boy killed the last monster and turned to Lucy. _

"_You okay?" he asked with a friendly smile. Slinging the giant key over his shoulder, he made his way over to Lucy. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a shaky voice. She clutched her own oversized key in her hand. It was like the boy's, but different. "Thank you, by the way," she said, smiling at him. _

"_No problem," the boy said. "It's kind of my job to kill those things anyways."_

"_Your job?" Lucy asked curiously. The boy nodded and smiled again. _

"_Oh, my name's Sora, by the way." He held out his hand, his weapon vanishing into thin air. Lucy smiled at Sora and took his hand with her free hand, unfazed by the disappearance of his weapon. She figured he was probably a mage, too. _

"_My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy's key shrunk back to its original size and she placed it back on her key ring. Sora released her hand._

"_So, what were those things?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side again. _

"_Those were creatures known as Heartless," Sora replied._

"_And it's your job to kill them? Why?" she asked curiously. Was it a job he took at his guild or something? Was he in a guild? _

"_Well, you see, my job is to kill Heartless and collect the hearts they release. Apparently, it's a job that only I can do," Sora explained, ruffling his light-brown hair. _

"_Why only you?" Lucy asked with confusion and curiosity. _

"_Because only the Keyblade can capture the hearts that are released," he said, his weapon reappearing in his right hand. _

"_But why are the creatures called Heartless if they have hearts?" _

"_I think it's because the hearts they have aren't their own. They're stolen hearts. At least, I think that's why."_

_Lucy nodded, her eyes falling on the big key Sora held in his hand. _

"_That's your Keyblade?" she questioned, pointing at the weapon. _

"_Yep!" Sora replied cheerfully. They had started walking to the side of the road they were on. It wasn't a busy road at all, which is why no one else had helped Lucy when she was surrounded. They stood by a rail that ran along the edge of the cliff that dropped off into a body of water. The setting sun caused the waves to sparkle beautifully as they moved. _

_Lucy smiled as she looked into Sora's eyes. They were a powdery blue, soft yet dark in the light of the setting sun. _

"_So, you can use the Keyblade, too?" Sora asked excitedly. Lucy looked at him with confusion. "Earlier, you had a key that kind of looked like mine."_

"_Oh, that wasn't a Keyblade, I think." Lucy reached for the key she had grabbed before. "All I did was grab one of my gate keys and it transformed," Lucy explained, holding out Taurus' key for Sora to see. _

"_Gate keys?" Sora said, looking up in thought. "Oh, so you're a mage?" he asked cheerfully. Lucy nodded. _

"_Aren't you?" Lucy asked sitting on the ground and slipping her legs under the railing, letting her feet dangle over the edge of the cliff. She folded her arms and let the rest on the rail that at about neck-height to her. Sora did the same, sitting beside her and dismissing his Keyblade. _

"_I guess," he responded. "I've never really thought about it that way, though," he lightly laughed out, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Lucy laughed amusedly at Sora's reaction. _

"_So, are you in a guild?" Sora asked. Lucy shook her head._

"_Not yet. But, there's one guild that I really want to join. It's called Fairy Tail and it's like the coolest guild ever!" Lucy squealed in excitement and joy. "Are you going to join a guild someday?" _

"_Maybe," Sora answered. "I don't really have a specific magic though. I have different abilities and can use different types of magic. How about you, do you use different types of magic or something?" Sora asked pointing at the key Lucy still held in her hand. _

"_Well, I use celestial magic. What happened today with my key, well, that's the first time anything like that has ever happened." Lucy hung her head in confusion and sadness. She couldn't say that the incident wasn't a bit scary. She had no idea why the key had done that or how it even happened. _

"_Well, since it happened when those Heartless appeared, maybe it has something to do with them," Sora suggested. _

"_Yeah, maybe," Lucy muttered looking up at the sky. "But how will I know for sure? I've only ever run into a Heartless once, and that was today. What are the chances that I'll run into them again anytime soon?"_

"_Well, maybe if we travel together, we'll find out. I run into Heartless all the time," Sora said with a smile. Lucy simply stared at him. She felt in her heart that she could trust him, yet her brain screamed one very obvious fact. He was still a stranger. _

"_I don't know," Lucy said, letting her brain get the best of her. "I mean, I hardly know you. You're kind of a stranger," she said, feeling slightly awkward. She felt like she was turning down a date offer or something._

"_Well, then let's be friends. That way we won't be strangers!" Sora exclaimed, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up. _

_Lucy smiled warmly at him. She'd never really had a friend before. Sora seemed so nice and carefree. She felt happy around him for some reason, and she couldn't quite explain it. _

"_Yeah, friends," Lucy replied, mirroring his thumbs up and smiling brightly. "I've never had a real friend before," she mumbled. _

"_Well, I'll be your friend," Sora said, holding out his pinky finger. "I promise." _

_Lucy smiled and wrapped her own pinky finger around his. _

"_And I'll be your friend. I promise." Lucy smiled. She felt truly happy for the first time since her mother had died. She sat for a little while longer with Sora, her first true friend. _

The memory flashed through her mind as she looked at Sora's fading body. Her first friend she'd ever had, her best friend, was fading away right before her eyes. It didn't make any sense though. He shouldn't be disappearing. He wasn't a Nobody!

"Sora, you're the hero… You're not supposed to die!" she shouted again.

"Even heroes have to take a break sometimes," Sora breathed out softly. He continued to smile weakly at her.

"But you promised!" she choked out between sobs. "_I _promised! I promised to be your friend and I can't do that if you die on me!"

Sora let out another soft chuckle.

"Just keep on killing those Heartless for me, would ya?" he said with a faltering smile. "I promise that when I'm all better, we'll still be friends."

Sora continued to fade off. The glittery light crawled over him, leaving nothingness in its wake. Lucy choked out another loud sob.

"No!" she screamed trying to hold Sora's body closer to her, as if that would keep him from fading.

"Lucy, I promise," Sora said quietly and the last bits of him faded away, the sparkling particles pulling together above him as the last bit of him dimmed. The specs that had gathered exploded out, enveloping Lucy in its blinding glow.

Lucy gasped as she felt a blast of air rush through her. It felt like it was literally going straight through her, entering her body. The light dimmed and she gasped when she caught a glimpse of her hair from the corner of her eye. It had been changed to a darker shade of blonde, or a light brown.

Sora was gone, and more tears flowed from her now dark blue eyes. Sora… was gone.

"No!" she screamed out in sorrow and pain. She knew that crying and screaming wouldn't bring him back though.

She sat and cried for a moment longer, but decided that it was useless to cry anymore. Sora hadn't asked for her to cry for him. He asked her to continue killing the Heartless in his place. She couldn't let him down. She wouldn't let all the things she'd learned while she traveled with him go to waste.

Lucy lifted the Keyblade that lay on the ground where she had, at some point, dropped it. He'd given the Keyblade to her. His Keyblade, Sora's Keyblade. Lucy shook her head and wiped her tears away.

She clutched the handle in her hand and propped the giant key up on the ground, using it to lift herself from the ground.

"I'll do it," she said aloud. Sora had once decided that he too wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild. "I'll join Fairy Tail for both of us and I'll kill the Heartless." Her lips trembled as she spoke. "I'll do it for both of us!" she declared.

She dragged her heavy feet along making her way to the next town, Hargeon. She would clean up there, possibly buy some new gate keys, and maybe run into some Heartless. But, she would ultimately make her way to Magnolia, home of the famous magical guild, Fairy Tail.

* * *

**END NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this! I had tons of fun writing this! I had one of my friends read it and she just about bit my head off yelling at me to hurry and write the next chapter! Thank you to all of you who are my faithful readers. You have no idea how happy I am when people follow me from story to story simply because they love the stories I write. It's an amazing feeling. I hope you look forward to the next chapter, because I'm looking forward to writing it! Until next time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	2. A Brightening Sky

**AN/: Hey! Here's the next chapter! There probably aren't that many people who read this, but once I mention this in my other stories, I think this story might gain a few more readers. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail OR Kingdom Hearts. This chapter is very canon to the first episode of Fairy Tail, I promise, I don't own anything but my ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy walked out of the room she was in. She'd bought some new clothes and was about to go look for some new gate keys. She put on a mask, a figurative mask, that is. She felt broken inside. She had let so many people down already by allowing Sora to disappear right before her eyes. Every time she thought of it, tears threatened to stream down her cheeks and break her façade.

How would she tell Kairi that Sora was gone? Lucy knew that Kairi and Sora had shared the same feelings for each other. When she would see them together, it was like magic. Of course, she couldn't say that she hadn't been a little bit jealous. Sora had been Lucy's first real friend, so it was only natural that she would develop some sort of feelings towards him. But, it would always be Kairi and Sora together, and Lucy didn't mind that.

Taking a deep breath, she left the store with a smile. It was forced, though. She clutched the keys and whip on her belt closer to her, trying to hold herself together as best as she could without showing anyone the pain she felt.

She walked into a magic shop that was run by an old geezer and wondered if there were any other magic shops around.

"What? You mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" Lucy asked with surprise.

"Afraid so, the people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk," the man replied. Lucy let out a sigh. "I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing through."

"Oh man, I came out all this way for nothing."

"Now, now, don't say that, little lady. I have all the latest goods. Let me show you a few," the man said as he rummaged through stuff behind the counter. "This colors magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes any time you want."

The man turned on the device and began shouting colors, changing the color of his clothes.

"I already have one of those. What I really want are some powerful gate keys," Lucy said as the man continued to shout colors.

"Purple! Yellow-green!" he yelled until he heard Lucy's words. "Gate keys, huh? That's a rare request."

Lucy spotted a key and lit up with happiness.

"Oh, wow, it's the little doggy!" she shouted adoringly.

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful, you know."

"I know, but I really, really want it! So, how much?"

"Twenty-thousand jewel," the shop owner replied. Lucy was shocked but her expression didn't quite show it.

"I'm sorry, how much was that again?"

"I said twenty-thousand jewel."

Lucy placed the money on the counter, but an idea struck her. She hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Aw, com one, how much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal," Lucy said, trying to use her looks to convince the shop owner to lower the price for her.

Afterward, Lucy marched out of the shop furiously.

"Ugh, I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel. That stubborn, old geezer must be blind! That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine wiles," Lucy ranted.

A cheering crowd interrupted Lucy's thoughts and words and, curiously, she looked in the direction of the noise.

"Are you serious, he's really here?" one of the girls in town asked her friend as they ran past Lucy.

"Salamander!" another girl yelled adoringly.

"Salamander?" Lucy thought aloud. She gasped. "As in the mage who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores? Wow! He's in this dead-end town?"

Sora and Lucy had always talked about meeting one of Fairy Tail's mages. Lucy still felt upset remembering everything she went through with Sora, but her attitude was turning around. She should be happy for Sora, too. What would be the point of getting into Fairy Tail if she could be happy about it for both of them?

As Lucy approached the crowd, her heart began to pound in her chest and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she'd ever met the guy before, so she had no idea why her heart would be beating so fast. The man looked at her, and her heart took off at an even faster pace.

She wondered if it was because he was a famous wizard that her heart was throbbing out of control. She wondered, could it be that she was in love, that he was the one?

"Igneel, it's me!" a boy with pink hair shouted, breaking through the crowd. A blue cat stood on the ground at the boy's feet. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, and it was like something shattered, leaving her feeling normal once again.

"Who the heck are you?" the boy asked, and the Salamander reeled back in disbelief.

"Who am _I? _I'm Salamander," he replied. "Surely you've heard of me before," he said but the pink-haired boy was already walking away, looking rather disappointed. "Hey, wait a minute!"

The other girls who had crowded around attacked the boy.

"You're so rude! Salamander is a great mage, you better apologize to him or we're gonna rip you to shreds!"

"Now, now, my lovelies let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it," Salamander said. The girls cheered and squealed in adoration again, while Lucy looked at him with disgust.

Salamander handed the boy an autograph and the boy turned it down, causing the girls to, once again, glare at him and beat him.

A few more things happened and then Salamander was gone, talking about having a party on his yacht, or something.

"Who the heck was that guy?" the pink-haired teen asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep," Lucy replied walking over to the boy's side. At the sound of her voice, the boy and the cat looked up at Lucy. "Thank you for your help," she said with a smile.

Lucy had decided to repay the two by buying them lunch, and learned that the boy's name was Natsu. He had a talking, blue cat, too.

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Aye," Happy said as the two stuffed their faces with food. Food was flying everywhere.

"So, Natsu and Happy, was it?"

"Mhm, you're so nice," Natsu said, at least that's what Lucy thought. She couldn't quite understand him when he talked with his mouth full.

"Thanks, you can slow down, we're not in a hurry… and food is kind of flying everywhere," Lucy said, putting her hands out in front of her, trying to coax the two into slowing down. With the amount of food they were taking in, Lucy was sure she'd just used up the money she saved at the magic shop she'd went to earlier that day.

"Evidently, that Salamander guys was using magic, a charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will. But, they've been banned for years! Nobody even sells them anymore! He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep!"

Lucy felt the need to explain it to them. They didn't really look like people who knew too much about magic.

"I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough."

"No problem," Natsu said, his mouth, once again, filled with food as he spoke.

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a mage too!"

"Is that so?" Natsu asked, still talking with his mouth full.

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything," Lucy said a bit sheepishly. Figuring that the two didn't know much about magic or guilds, she went on to explain what they were and began to rant about Fairy Tail, the guild of her and Sora's dreams. She didn't mention the guild's name, or Sora, but her thoughts were cut off when Happy began to speak.

"You talk a lot," he stated.

They continued to talk, but not for long. Lucy remembered that Natsu and Happy had mentioned coming to town to try and find somebody. They were upset that they didn't find the right person, but Lucy was shocked to learn that they weren't even looking for a person. They were looking for their friend, Igneel, a Fire Dragon.

Lucy shouted at them, wondering if they really thought that a Fire Dragon would really show up in the middle of town. Of course, they hadn't thought of that, and so Lucy got up and sat the money for the bill on the table.

Lucy had walked out, after being embarrassed by Natsu and Happy, who had got on their knees to thank Lucy for the meal. They were kind of weird, but that Natsu guy was pretty handsome. But, she'd probably never see him again, anyways. So, what was the point.

She was lying on a bench, reading a Sorcerer Weakly magazine later that day when the creepy Salamander guy popped out of the bushes.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Salamander!" Lucy shouted surprised.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on me. That magic's weakness is awareness. It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it," Lucy shouted angrily.

"Just as I thought; I guessed you were a mage the moment I laid eyes on you. No matter, the invitation still stands."

"Well, you can forget it. I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creep, like you," Lucy said, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"A creep, why would you call me that?" he asked, hurt by the title, Creep.

"Your spell; using it to make yourself popular," Lucy explained.

"Don't be mad, my dear. It's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party. Can you blame me?"

"This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots," Lucy said.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" Mr. Creepy asked. Lucy froze. "Have you ever heard about Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's mages?"

"Well, yeah! You're telling me _you're _him? You're _that _Salamander?"

"That's correct. And if you want to join, I could probably put in a good word for you," he explained. Lucy was in shock and was overjoyed. That man could be the key to fulfilling one of her promises to Sora! He said he could help her join Fairy Tail!

"I would love to go to your party!" Lucy said, her head in the clouds, daydreaming about being in Fairy Tail and thinking of how happy Sora would be if he were there.

"Wow that was even easier than I thought it would be."

"So, you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail, no kidding?" Lucy asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"I don't see why not, but you can't say anything about the charm spell," he replied.

"I won't say a word!" Lucy replied enthusiastically.

"Good, then I'll see you at the party tonight!"

"You got it, Mr. Salamander, sir!" Lucy shouted happily as the man took off, using his magic to propel himself into the air. He disappeared and then it occurred to Lucy. "He got me! I was pseudo-charmed. But… Hurray! He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail. I just have to keep my mouth shut and be nice to that sleazebag until then," Lucy giggled.

Lucy was all dressed up and she boarded the yacht. It was kind of creepy that the Salamander guy had taken her into a back room of sorts and was alone with her, but she really wanted to get into Fairy Tail. She had to! It wasn't just for her, it was for Sora too.

But, man that guy was a creep!

"Now, I'd like to toast to your beauty," he said, using him magic to lift drops of the wine into the air. "Now, open up wide, Lucy. Savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

Chills ran down Lucy's spine. That guy was definitely creepy to the max! Lucy opened her mouth. She had to do it, or there was a chance she wouldn't get into Fairy Tail. She had to do it for Sora, if nothing else.

But she knew what he was up to, so she stood and knocked the drops away with a swipe of her hand.

"What do you think you're doing? I know what you're up to. You're trying to use sleep magic," Lucy said accusingly. The man laughed and complimented her on how observant she was.

"How impressive, my dear," he said, standing from his chair.

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not going to date you to make that happen."

"You're quite a handful, aren't you?" the man said, laughing lightly. Something felt wrong to Lucy. Something wasn't right, and she knew it, but she didn't know what it was.

The curtains around the room opened and Lucy saw a bunch of men carrying the other ladies from the party. They were all asleep.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked, suddenly feeling a bit scared and angry.

"Welcome aboard my ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Basco. Don't make me angry," he said.

She knew it! She knew there was something wrong there!

"We're going to Basco! You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Forget it! I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves."

'No! No, this can't be happening. I was going to get into Fairy Tail! I was so close! I knew something was wrong! Sora, I'm so sorry!' Lucy thought angrily and apologetically.

"How could you? You're going to kidnap all these girls?" She shouted with rage reaching for her gate keys. Using his magic, the Salamander guy knocked her keys from her hand, catching them and tossing them over the side of the ship. They were of no use to him, because only a mage who was contacted with a celestial spirit could use their gate key.

Tears stung Lucy's eyes as she ground her teeth together in rage.

"You used magic to take advantage of others!" Lucy shouted, summoning the Keyblade in her hands. "You're the worst mage alive!" she shouted, ready to charge. She never got the chance though. Someone dropped through the top of the boat, causing Lucy to jump in surprise as two men behind her grabbed her arms. Her Keyblade dropped to the ground and she quickly dismissed it, fearing that one of Mr. Creepy's men would steal it.

"Hey, I know you!" Lucy yelled as she caught sight of a familiar, pink head of hair. He keeled over and puffed out his cheeks, looking like he was about to throw up.

"You are so lame!" she shouted.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Lucy?" Happy asked as he flew above the hole Natsu had made.

"Oh, Happy, this jerk tricked me! He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail. Hold up, since when do you have wings?" Lucy asked, noticing the cat was now not only talking, but flying too.

"I'll explain that later, okay?" Happy said, as he wrapped his tail around Lucy's middle. "Hold on!"

Happy took off and Lucy screamed out of surprise. "Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked as Happy flew away from the yacht. He looked like he would be killed by the men on that boat, plus, he was busy trying not to throw up. She could help him! She wanted to help him! Actually, she really wanted to give those men a good beating. Especially that Salamander guy! He'd led her on and she was going to make him pay for that. And she'd make sure Sora got a little piece of him too, by using the Keyblade to deal the pain.

"I can't carry two people," Happy explained.

"Happy, take me back! I want to give that creep a piece of my mind!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

Pink streams of magic came rushing at the two, and Happy skillfully dodged them.

"And what about Natsu and the other girls? I want to help them, too!" Lucy shouted.

"We've got a problem, Lucy," Happy said, urgency in his voice.

"What do you mean? What problem?"

"My transformation's up," Happy said. His wings disappeared and Lucy and Happy plummeted toward the water.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy screamed as she fell. They hit the water and somehow, Lucy spotted something familiar shining in the water.

'My gate keys!' she thought as she swam towards them. Happy, however, unluckily was plunged straight into a rock. Lucy grabbed her keys and swam to the surface. She couldn't use the Keyblade in the water, and she couldn't use her Spiritblades, as she had come to call them, so all she had left was to summon her spirits.

"Here we go," Lucy said with determination as she whipped out Aquarius' key. "Open, gate of the Water Barer, Aquarius!" she shouted, and from the gate came a mermaid-like woman holding a big vase. Lucy ordered her water spirit to use her power to push the ship back to port, and after a deathly glare and a very scary threat, the boat was thrown back to shore.

Lucy sat up on the beach and coughed. She'd been caught in Aquarius' waves and was thrown with the ship.

"What's the big deal? You think you could've tried not to sweep me up with the ship?" Lucy spat at her spirit.

"Oh, that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship," Aquarius responded.

After the spirit left, things got chaotic. Lucy learned that Natsu was a mage, too. In fact, she learned that he was the _real _Salamander of Fairy Tail.

Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer, and Lucy knew that he could easily hold his own against that creep named Bora. She'd learned that when one of his men accidently let the name slip.

Lucy began to run toward the fight. She still had to get a piece of that creep for tricking her. The incident with Sora wasn't long ago, so she was still touchy when it came to things that involved Sora in any way.

Happy summoned his wings and got in front of Lucy.

"Happy, out of the way," Lucy yelled.

"Natsu can take care of this himself, Lucy," Happy said. He sounded worried. He knew Lucy was a mage, but Natsu would be enough to handle that man. He was Natsu, after all.

"I don't want to help Natsu! I told you earlier, I'm gonna give that creep a piece of my mind!" she shouted angrily, curling her ball into a fist.

"Don't be silly, Natsu," Happy said to a comment that Lucy didn't hear. "Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke, not fire."

Lucy never got the chance to get her hands on that Bora guy. During the time it took for Lucy to yell at Happy, Natsu had already beaten the guy to a pulp. He also overdid it quite a bit. The sound of marching feet could be heard and Lucy spun around to see the source of the noise.

"The Army?" Lucy spoke out with a hint of fear.

"Oh, crap! We've gotta get out of here!" Natsu yelled running and grabbing Lucy's wrist as he continued to run.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" Lucy screamed.

"Just, come on! You said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't you?" he asked, looking back at her as he continued to run. "So, let's go!"

Lucy was amazed. After all that happened, she was going to get into Fairy Tail after all.

"Alright!" Lucy cheered enthusiastically.

'Did you hear that, Sora? We're going to be in Fairy Tail,' Lucy thought as she looked toward the sky for a brief moment. 'We're gonna be in Fairy Tail.'

* * *

**END NOTE: How was it? It was terrible, wasn't it? Did I make it rather realistic, as in you can see something like this happening in the Fairy Tail manga/anime? I promise I'll get to more Kingdom Hearts stuff soon. Let me know what you thought of it! I love getting reviews! I'll also try to update my poor, neglected stories today. So, until next time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	3. Insanity or Sora?

**AN/: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! LOL Well, I hope you enjoy it. The time is now 4:03 AM and I've been up all night writing this. Be grateful... that this didn't turn into and absolute crack chapter! GOD am I tired! Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Let me know if they do. I changed some things around so that they happen differently. If you don't like it, then stop reading. Though I really hope you like it. Review if you want. I've spent a long time writing this, and a thanks would be nice, but as long as you at least enjoyed this, I could care less if you review. ENJOY!**

* * *

When Lucy, Natsu and Happy arrived at the guild, Lucy looked up at the guild in amazement.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," one of the other two said.

'Sora, we're here,' Lucy thought. She felt rather silly thinking stuff like that. It made it seem like she was speaking to him with her mind, like he was right there with her.

"_Sora, don't you dare disappear on me!"_

"_I won't. I'll be right here with you."_

The fresh memory flickered through her mind. Was that why she felt that he was still there?

She stepped inside the guild hall with Natsu and Happy. There was yelling and Natsu had kicked someone across the room, but, Lucy had no idea what was said or what led up to the events that were occurring. She was far too engrossed in her own thoughts to catch onto any of their words.

What was she doing? She was acting like a zombie just standing there, minus the serious, thoughtful expression. She probably looked so boring to everyone. The brunette looked up and realized that noticing her would be the last thing they would do. She jumped a bit as a table flew past her, landing near a tall, muscular man who kept shouting stuff about being a man.

"So, Natsu finally made it back, huh?" a boy with dark hair shouted.

'Uh, shouldn't he be worrying about more important things, like his clothes?' Lucy thought as her ocean-blue eyes drank in his appearance. He was in nothing but his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes," a woman with brown hair and a barrel of booze said.

"I don't have time for that!" the boy shouted, throwing his arms in the air. He continued to walk towards the brawl that had started. Lucy assumed his name was Gray from what the heavy drinker had said.

'Gray… weird stripper.' Lucy scoffed at the thought. Yep, that guy was a stripper from the sound of it. The tone that the other brunette had suggested that him being in his boxers wasn't something that was uncommon.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here," a boy sitting on a bench of a table said. He had two girls clinging to his sides and his sunglasses flashed as he shifted in his seat. He had ridiculously orange hair. Seriously, it looked like someone colored it in with an orange crayon!

'Hmph, looks like a player,' she mentally commented, holding back a small laugh when a beer mug clocked him in the head. He stood up to go join the fight, giving the girls what Lucy assumed was supposed to be a sexy smirk.

The blue-eyed brunette scurried across to the other side of the guild hall, just barely making it to the bar before the empty space she'd used to get across was filled by flying fists. Reaching her supposed 'point of safety' Lucy turned to see the woman working at the bar.

She had beautiful, long, white hair, her bangs gathered into a ponytail on the top of her head. The hairstyle would have been rather embarrassing if it were any other person, but the look suited her. Seriously, Lucy thought that Mirajane was the only person who could pull off that hairstyle.

"Hello, are you new here?" the white-haired beauty asked. Mirajane was always featured in the magazine Sorcerer Weekly. The last issue Lucy had read, Mirajane was the centerfold.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy. Don't you think we should try to stop them?" Lucy asked, pointing to the cloud of dust that clouded the view of the other guild members, their fists flying and legs kicking.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. It's always like this around here," Mirajane said. "Besides…" was the only word she got out before the man who wouldn't stop talking about being a man crashed into her, sending the both of them flying a distance until they landed with a crash. Mirajane was pinned to the ground, the big brute of a man lying half unconscious on top of her.

"It's kind of fun, don't you think?" Mirajane choked out before letting her head fall to the floor, a small image of her spirit leaving her body and floating above her head.

"Don't die Mirajane!" Lucy yelled out in a panic. She couldn't die! Mirajane was too pretty to die! Besides, she'd witnessed the disappearance of one of her best friends not even a day ago.

Things began to get intense. Really intense. People started whipping out their magic. Natsu, and his fire, Gray with what looked to be ice, that orange-haired guy with some sort of ring; Lucy made a mental note to ask for everyone else's names when things finally settled down.

That man who always talked about being a man, who Lucy dubbed as Man Guy, joined in on the magic too, changing his arm into a limb made of stone.

"So much for having a drink to relax," the heavy drinker said with annoyance. "I suggest that you knock it off!" she shouted, pulling out a card.

Lucy shook her head a let out a sigh of defeat. She'd given up on hoping that anyone in that guild was normal at all. Heck, she even considered joining the fight herself. But, what would the point in that be? She wasn't even an official member of the guild yet.

Suddenly, there was a loud, booming voice that echoed through the room.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!" it shouted. A massive figure stomped into view and Lucy felt her jaw drop. The guy was huge. Like, really huge!

The whole guild stopped what they were doing, literally frozen in the pose they were in when the voice had sounded.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here, Master," Mirajane said.

"Did you say 'Master'?" Lucy asked unintentionally. Her mind was just so blown by the statement that she couldn't quite help it.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies," Natsu laughed triumphantly. "Looks like I win this round you g—"

Squish!

The Master let his foot drop down onto the pink-haired teen, silencing his words. The giant man began to yell again, shrinking in size and Lucy stared in awe and fear. By the time the Master was done yelling, she was staring at a short, old man wearing a funny looking hat.

"Allow me to introduce you," Mirajane began her hand motioning to the short man in front of them. Wait, when did she even get up? Oh, probably whenever Man Guy got up.

"This is the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov," Mira (because Lucy got tired of saying Mirajane) said with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet ya!" the Master said happily as he raised his arm in some kind of weird half-wave, half-solute thing. He then jumped up onto the railing of the second floor, his back hitting the edge of the rail before he pulled himself up into standing position as he began to address his guild.

"You bunch of clods! Just look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time!" he shouted pulling out a large stack of papers. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" he shouted as he began to shake and tremble. He began to calm down and burned the papers in his hand, tossing them in the air while Natsu jumped up to catch them as a snack.

The guild master went on to give an inspiring speech, and Lucy found it absolutely amazing.

'Oh, wow. Sora, I wish you were here to see all this for yourself,' Lucy thought in awe.

"_I am here, silly," _a voice said, echoing through her mind. It caused Lucy to jump, but nobody else noticed; for they were too busy cheering at the old man's words. They all held up their hands in a similar fashion, their index finger pointing into the air.

That voice she heard… it wasn't hers, nor did it sound like anyone around her. It sounded like… like Sora.

After all the commotion had settled down Mira placed the official guild mark on Lucy's right hand. It was pink and it made her feel so happy. She held her hand out in front of her and looked at the new marking with excitement. She made her way over to Natsu, who was standing by the request board. That was where all the job requests were posted.

"Hey, Natsu, Mira just put the official stamp on my hand," Lucy squealed excitedly. Oh, if only Sora was there with her.

"_I am," _the voice echoed through her mind again. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Luckily, she was already at her destination and didn't run into anyone with her sudden halt. The voice still sounded like Sora. Just hearing it brought up mental images of the goofy, brown-haired boy with that ridiculously wide smile of his.

"Oh, yeah? Welcome to the guild, Loony," Natsu responded sounding bored, harshly yanking Lucy from her thoughts.

"The name's Lucy!" She shouted back. Lucy decided that she wanted to talk to someone a little bit more… well, not Natsu. Even talking to the voice in her head sounded like a better idea. She made her way back over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Lucy began to think.

Why was she hearing Sora's voice? It probably was because she just missed him, but still, she felt a bit crazy. She only felt crazy because she considered that maybe, it really was Sora. There was an undeniable fact that was ringing in Lucy's thoughts. Sora shouldn't be dead. He'd been dead once before, for about two minutes, but still. He hadn't disappeared then, so why did he disappear this time?

Lucy hadn't really had the chance to sit down and think about what had happened before now, and the more she thought about it, the more none of it made any sense. Sora hadn't faded like a Nobody or a Heartless. No, when Sora faded, it was like a light was peeling his away; light, not darkness. So, if Sora wasn't dead, where did he go? The simple question led her straight back to where she started; at Sora's voice in her mind.

"That's right, and it's not that far from here, so why won't somebody go look for him?" a young boy shouted at the Master, pulling Lucy away from her thoughts. The guild definitely wasn't a good place to think. How many times had she been pulled from her thoughts already that day? She couldn't keep count, though, she wasn't sure she had been counting in the first place.

"Romeo, you're a wizard's son! Have faith in your father," Master Makarov replied to the dark-haired little boy.

"But, sir, he said he'd be back in three days… and he's been gone for over a week now!" the boy, who Lucy assumed was Romeo, said, his voice shaky.

"Look, your old man's a mage! He can take care of himself! So, go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!" the Master replied.

"Jerk!" Romeo yelled, punching the old man in the face and running out of the guild. "I hate you all!" he shouted as he exited the guild.

"Wow, that's gotta be tough," Lucy said softly as she watched the poor boy leave. There was a loud crashing sound and she heard another mage yell at a familiar idiot.

"What the hell, you almost broke the board, Natsu!" the man shouted. Natsu retrieved his travel pack and proceeded to leave the guild, Happy following close behind him.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common," Mira said, answering the question that Lucy never expected an answer for. "I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of pain and suffering," she explained as she organized some bottles on the shelf behind the counter.

Lucy turned back to face the guild doors, looking at the spot where Natsu had been only moments ago.

Mira went on to explain why Natsu had gotten upset, telling her about how Natsu's father had up and left one day, never returning. She found out that Natsu was raised by a dragon, the one he'd been looking for, in fact. Mira told her that even now, Natsu still searched for his foster father, living for the day he'll finally see Igneel again.

"It's kind of cute, don't you think?" Mira asked. Lucy couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her face. It was kind of cute that Natsu would do something like that. Sora probably would have done something similar if he were in the same situation. But, of course, Sora wasn't as crazy as Natsu was. Close, but not quite.

She'd always thought of Sora as crazy because of his unusually happy nature. But, that made him a great person to be around. He always knew how to cheer a friend up, and was there for his friends through even the toughest of situations.

She'd ended up tagging along with Natsu and Happy as they went up to the mountains to look for Romeo's father, Macao. Natsu really did have a terrible case of motion sickness, which Lucy guessed was just another reason to feel sorry for him, especially after hearing the story about his father.

When they reached the mountain, Mt. Hakobe, Lucy, Natsu and Happy climbed out into a blizzard. Sora's voice sounded in Lucy's mind again.

"_Watch out, Lucy. There could be Heartless around here. Stay on guard!" _His voice said. She wasn't sure why she was hearing Sora's voice, and to be honest, it was starting to freak her out a bit. But, she obliged, making sure to keep her guard up and take in a good look at her surroundings. If needed, she'd bring out the Keyblade, but she really didn't want Natsu and Happy, or any of the others for that matter, finding out about all of that just yet.

She was still new in the guild and wasn't too sure if she could trust them completely yet. It's not like she wanted to hide the fact that she could use the Keyblade, or the fact that she had a weird second magic, but it was somewhat of a touchy subject at the moment. It all reminded her of Sora too much. When everyone else found out about her peculiar 'key using skills' they'd, no doubt, be curious and ask questions… Questions that she didn't feel she was ready to answer.

She was freezing, and after stealing Natsu's blanket, she still was unable to find adequate warmth. Desperate, she summoned Horologium and stayed inside her clock spirit for warmth.

"Whoa, a clock!" Natsu breathed out looking at the clock spirit. He seemed rather impressed until his attitude seemed to change to annoyance when Lucy began to talk.

"What? I can't hear you," he said. Horologium began to speak for her.

"'I said, I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out,' she says," the big clock said.

"Well then why'd you tag along?" Natsu asked, more irritation seeping into his words, though he spoke them like he could care less, really.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a crazy place like this?' she inquires," the clock said for Lucy as she avoided his question.

"He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster," he explained, still sounding irritated. Lucy didn't like the sound of that, and a Vulcan didn't sound like a Heartless to her.

"'I want to go back to the guild,' she proclaims."

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back," Natsu said, his voice completely filled to the brim with annoyance as he stalked off away from Lucy and the clock, his dragon-scale scarf flapping out behind him.

Lucy did the one thing she wasn't supposed to do. She let her guard down. She'd let herself zone out while she took shelter inside of her celestial spirit, and was taken by surprise when a huge monkey-like creature lifted the clock. Literally, she was taken as the monkey ran off with her.

"'Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me,' she yells furiously."

Natsu and Happy ran after her and the giant monkey. She was shivering with fear as the giant and perverted monkey (Oh, big surprise) stared at her in silence. Horologium began to disappear.

"Horologium, don't you dare disappear on me!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry, but my time is up. Take care."

"Give me an extension! Please!" she cried! She didn't want to have to deal with that perverted monkey! If it were a Heartless, she'd feel differently, but this Vulcan thing was just creepy.

Natsu came running in, and he slipped on the ice after shouting at the monkey to tell him where Macao was.

'Wow, how lame can he get?' Lucy thought.

"_Yeah, what a catch he is," _Sora's voice laughed. Lucy jumped once again at the sound of his voice.

'I must be going crazy,' Lucy decided.

Outside of Lucy's thoughts, Natsu was swinging at the monkey and kept missing. That thing was fast. The Vulcan was also strong. Lucy nodded to herself. That was something she could handle. She didn't want to, but she could do it. Besides, she wanted to help. Natsu seemed to be failing miserably.

"Listen up you giant monkey. I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend. Whether it Gramps and Mira, or those annoying jerks, Gray and Elfman. They're all my friends; Happy and Lucy too. Which is why, I'm not leaving without Macao!" Natsu shouted as he continued to throw punches at the Vulcan, but still missed each time.

Lucy listened to his words and smiled. So, she had a friend in Fairy Tail? Maybe, just maybe, she could trust him. She'd have to if she wanted to help him. So, she decided that she would.

Lucy yanked two of her keys from her belt, keeping one on hand while she used the other. She had grabbed Taurus' key and Horologium's key and the first one she intended on using was the clock spirit's key.

Focusing her energy, she clutched the key in her hands, yanking her arms back and allowing the key to extend into the Time Spiritblade. Using Horologium's key to form the Time Spiritblade, she could use the weapon to slow down an opponent's actions by making contact to them with the blade. That stupid monkey was fast, so she was going to slow him down.

"Natsu, out of the way," she called out, getting ready to lunge forward at the beast when she got the chance.

"Lucy, stay back. This guy is tough," Natsu said, still trying to land a hit on the thing.

"Natsu, I can slow him down if you'll just let me!" Lucy yelled, wishing that he would just let her help. He didn't have to try and be a hero!

"But, Lucy…" his voice trailed off as he laid eyes on the brunette, his gaze trailing over the intricately designed blade in her hands. Lucy had a look of determination in her eyes mixed with pure irritation. Natsu stepped away.

Lucy timed herself, waiting for the right moment when she would be able to land a hit. She had to go for it at the right moment, predict the creature's movements so she could coordinate them with her own. Finally, she reached a perfect moment, and she pushed herself forward, swinging the Spiritblade at the monkey and ripping a large gash down its arm.

The Vulcan slowed down, moving in slow motion as the blade's magic began to take effect on it. Natsu watched in awe as Lucy quickly shrunk her Time Spiritblade back down to its original key form and pulled out switched to the other key she held in her hand.

Lucy summoned Titan, Taurus' Spiritblade. Titan gave the wielder powerful strength, like that of the spirit, Taurus. Most of the Spiritblades were like that. They had the ability of whatever spirit that particular key summoned.

Lucy noticed the Dragon Slayer staring at her and the blade she held in her hands, his mouth slightly hanging open. Titan looked more like an axe than a sword or a key.

Lucy let out a small, amused laugh. She loved seeing that almighty Fire Dragon Slayer at a complete loss for words and actions. Maybe he was at a loss for thoughts, too. Although, Lucy wouldn't be surprised if he were like that all the time. Natsu just acted like such an idiot!

Gripping the Spiritblade and the other key in her hand, she braced herself for the impact she would make on the Vulcan, placing her feet firmly on the ice so that she wouldn't fall she dealt the blow. Drawing the blade back, she let her arms swing the metal around, crashing it into the monster's side and sending it flying across the icy cavern.

In the end, they found out that Macao was really that perverted monkey and that the Vulcan had taken over his body. They saved Macao and Natsu had to try not to act like he was totally surprised and impressed. He acted like it was no big deal, but his mind was saying, 'Holy crap! Where did that come from?'

They took Macao back to Magnolia and boy was Romeo glad to see his father. Apparently, Romeo had been getting teased by other kids about his dad being a mage, saying that Fairy Tail was filled with lazy people who smelled like booze.

Afterward, Romeo thanked Natsu, Happy and Lucy for bringing his dad back. Lucy had no idea how Romeo learned Lucy's name, but she didn't really mind. She just felt so happy that she could help him. As Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked away, the Dragon Slayer and his cat eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"What was that back there at Mt. Hakobe?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, I've never seen anything like that either!" Happy exclaimed. "But it was so cool!"

"_What are you going to tell them, Lucy?" _Sora's voice asked. Lucy shook her head at both the voice and at the two who were eyeing her in amazement and interest.

"Can I explain that later?" Lucy asked to two, sounding apologetic. "The whole thing is kind of a long story, plus, I have to find a place to stay. I'm going to be living here and I don't even have a home yet," Lucy explained sheepishly. Finding a place to stay should have been the first thing on her list when she came to Magnolia.

"Oh and can I explain it to you guys… alone?" Lucy asked nervously. She didn't want any other prying listeners. Natsu nodded sharply in understanding.

"You need a place to stay, though? Well, you could always ask Levy McGarden. She's a bookworm, but she's nice. Or maybe Cana will let you stay with her. She the one who's always drinking," Natsu explained. Lucy smiled warmly at the pink-haired teen. She'd hardly known him that long and he was already being such a great friend. Just like she was with Sora…

"Or, if it comes down to it, I guess you could stay with me. The place is a mess, but it's a place to stay," Natsu offered. Lucy could feel a slight heat rise up onto her cheeks. It would only be one night, right? She could look for a place to stay in the morning, plus, if she stayed with Natsu and Happy, she could explain the whole Spiritblade thing to them.

"I- I think I'll take you up on that offer. That way I can explain the whole key thing to you. I'll just find a place of my own tomorrow morning," Lucy said with a shy smile. Lucy was never really like that around boys, considering Sora, her best friend, was a boy. Then there was Riku. Lucy, Sora, Riku and Kairi usually always hung out together whenever Sora went back to the Destiny Islands for a visit. Gosh, it wasn't even that long ago and Lucy felt like she'd spent years with the three of them.

Natsu smiled a big, fanged grin. His canines were rather… pointy, but no matter. That grin of his was still a goofy, happy one, kind of like Sora's. Geez, why did this guy remind her so much of Sora!

"Alright, let's go then!" He shouted happily as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along the streets. He seemed a bit too happy, and that scared Lucy.

"_If he tries anything on you that you don't like, kick his butt, Luce!" _Sora's voice shouted. Oh, yeah. Lucy had almost forgotten about the voice she'd been hearing. Great, staying at that idiot Dragon Slayer's house, accompanied by the voice of her… missing best friend.

Oh, brother… what did she just get herself into?

* * *

**END NOTE: How was it? Long enough for you? XD Tell me what you thought. I'm always obsessing over what people think of my stories. Though, I guess I should really stop worrying. If I like it, then that should be good enough, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you haven't already read my story, The Dragon Masters, then do so. It is adored by many people... LOL you don't have to listen to me, I'M NUTS! Like Flow's sister, Deb. (Finding Nemo!) until next time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	4. Filthy Heartless

**AN/: Hey, I feel like this chapter is kind of short, but I still wanted to update. I feel like I haven't updated in forever. So, here's this chapter. Be sure to check out my other stories, too. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. I realize that you aren't required to review, so the fact that you did makes me happy. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Lucy found herself in a small, very messy house. She'd taken Natsu and Happy up on their offer to let her stay with them until she found a place of her own. Biggest mistake of her life!

"Hey, Lucy, I thought you were a Celestial Mage," Happy said as he made himself comfortable on a couch cushion that she would have totally missed if Happy hadn't sat on it.

"Oh, I am," she assured. "I'm just… not like other Celestial Mages." Lucy picked her way through the junk and clutter than stood between her and the couch. Finally making it to her destination, she plopped down next to the blue cat. Dust billowed out from the cushion and Lucy coughed as she swatted the particles away with her hand.

"Sorry about that," Natsu said, also making his way to the couch. "I told you it was really messy." Lucy rolled her eyes. Messy? That place was a whole new level of messy!

"It's fine, I guess. At least I have a place to stay for the night, so I can't really complain," Lucy said. Natsu smiled at her, his b, toothy grin stretching across his face.

"So, those sword things, is that like a second magic or something?" Natsu asked curiously as he took his seat next the brunette. Lucy shook her head, causing more confusion to spread over the Dragon Slayer and his pet.

"I'm not really sure," Lucy responded. "It just happened one day. I took out one of my keys and was about to summon the spirit when the key… changed," Lucy explained, running her fingers through her brown locks. She still couldn't believe that it had turned brown.

"Really?" Natsu asked with interest. "So it just changed and you had no idea why or how?" Lucy nodded.

"It took me some time, but I figured out how to control it, if you will. I learned that each blade that comes from each key holds the property of the spirit that that particular key summons," She said, reaching for her keys. She pulled out Horologium's key.

"Hey, isn't that the clock guy's key?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"It's also the key I used to slow down that Vulcan. You see, since Horologium is a clock, the power of the Spiritblade made by his key has to do with time."

"Spiritblade?" Natsu questioned, cocking his head at the unfamiliar term.

"That's what I call the blade forms of my keys," the celestial mage explained. Happy and Natsu nodded in unison, their mouths in the shape of an 'o'.

"Hey, what was the second key you used on that Vulcan? You gave him a pretty powerful blow and-"

"I don't look that strong?" Lucy questioned, guessing the rest of the pink-haired teen's sentence. Natsu looked a bit guilty, but Lucy waved it off. "It's okay, because you're right. I'm not that strong," Lucy said with a light laugh and a smile.

She hooked Horologium's key back onto her key ring and unhooked Taurus' key, lifting it for the other two to see.

"This is the key I used for the second blow. This is Taurus' key and is actually more like an axe than a sword when I use it. But, of course, you guys noticed that, right?" Lucy asked almost sheepishly. She felt like she was rambling.

"Taurus is a really strong, right?" Happy questioned, munching on a fish that Lucy swore he didn't have five seconds ago.

"Well, yeah. He's Taurus the Golden Bull, which is why the Spiritblade made by his key enhances my strength," Lucy finished with a smile.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison. Lucy couldn't help but smile. If nothing else, those two would prevent her life from being dull and boring.

"Hey, what do you say about being on our team?" Natsu asked suddenly. Lucy cocked an eyebrow. What the heck was he talking about?

"Even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another, some people who work really well together form an alliance within the guild. That way, jobs that are too tough for one person to handle can be done by a team!" Happy explained cheerfully.

"So, what do you say? You want to be part of our team?" Natsu asked with hope. Lucy smiled at the idea.

"You bet!" She responded with as much enthusiasm as the other two had all the time.

"Alright!" Natsu and Happy cheered!

"We'll pick out a job tomorrow, if you're up for it," Natsu suggested. She really wanted to go on her first job, but she decided that she wanted to look for a play of her own. Just as she thought that, Natsu piped in again.

"You know, you could look for your own place tomorrow, but it's not going to do you much good if you can't pay for the place," Natsu said trying to make a point. Well, more like trying to convince her to take a job with him and Happy the next day.

A rustle from the corner of the room caught the trio's attention.

"What was that?" Natsu asked. He sniffed at the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Lucy felt that nagging feeling in the back of her head. She knew exactly what made that sound, and totally agreed with the expression of disgust that Natsu wore.

"Yeah, those things always did smell like moldy garbage," Lucy said through her teeth as she clenched her fists. She couldn't fight those vermin in Natsu's house. The place was already messy enough as it was, and she couldn't work her way around the piles of junk on the floor quick enough to take care of them quickly like she wanted to.

Natsu looked at Lucy bewildered. How the heck could she smell what he smelled? He glanced down at her hands. She had them clenched in tight balls. Without warning, the brunette lunged toward the exit, flinging his door open and making her way outside. She sounds of scurrying followed her out, along with the stench.

"Stay inside!" she called to the two boys in the house. They could not fathom why she looked so tense just standing out there. And why was she telling them to stay inside?

Blobs of shadows moved across the ground and stopped near Lucy's feet. The shadows popped up off of the ground, forming little, ant-looking creatures with beady yellow eyes. If they were ants, they sure as hell here big!

So _that _was why Lucy had been so tense. But, how had she known before Natsu or Happy?

A big key appeared in Lucy's hand. Its sliver blade, that was oddly just like a key, gleamed in the light of the setting sun. Lucy swung the Keyblade at the Shadows, causing them to disappear into purple clouds of smoke. Shadows were nothing but a nuisance, the most annoying of the Heartless.

After she took care of the little annoyances, she let the Keyblade disappear from her hand. Natsu and Happy were standing at the door gawking at the brunette.

"What? If I would've stayed in there, I would've destroyed the rest of your house because of how dirty it is." They continued to stare. Lucy shrugged her shoulder. She'd just explain it to them when their brains seemed a little more… responsive.

Lucy made her way past the two and entered their filthy home. She really hoped she wouldn't have to tell them about Sora.

* * *

**END NOTE: I think this was short and simple. What about you guys? My stomach is growling sooo loud right now. I haven't had a single thing to eat all day! Crazy, right? I'll stuff my face when dinner rolls around though. Until Next Time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	5. Explaining the Sky

**AN/: I'm back with another chapter! Today was another writing day for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to check out my other stories please. And review if you want. I'd like it. Thanks to those of you who reviewed last time! You're all such nice people!**

* * *

Lucy sat back down on the couch surrounded by a sea of junk.

"Lucy! What the heck were those things?" Natsu shouted as he tumbled over the stuff that cluttered up his house.

"Heartless," Lucy answered her voice making her sound bored and uninterested.

"What?" Natsu questioned right before he tripped over a box and face-planted on the floor. Lucy held back a giggle as he picked himself up off the ground and rubbed his nose that was sore from the impact.

Happy flew in circles above Natsu's head as he yelled in panic.

"Would you two just chill?" Lucy asked trying to make herself sound irritated. "Just sit down and I'll explain."

"Story time with Lucy… again!" Happy shouted excitedly. A large grin spread across the Dragon Slayer face and he scrambled to the couch, sitting with his legs crossed and his head resting against his fists, his elbows propped up on his knees. Happy landed on Natsu's head and got comfortable, continuing to stare at Lucy with sparkles in his eyes as he waited patiently for her to begin.

Lucy let out a sigh. She guessed she'd just have to tell them everything, including Sora and her other friends.

"Might as well," she said more to herself than Natsu and Happy.

"'Might as well,' what?" Happy asked cocking his head to the side adorably.

"Tell you the whole story," Lucy said with another sigh.

"Okay, all of this started when I met a boy named Sora. He saved me from some of the things I just killed. Those are called Heartless," Lucy explained. Natsu and Happy nodded signaling that they understood and she could continue.

"The day I got surrounded by the Heartless was when I discovered my Spiritblades. I had no idea what had happened or why, so Sora said that since it happened when the Heartless appeared maybe it had something to do with them. I had never seen Heartless before that day and I didn't know if I would see them again, so Sora told me that I could travel with him since he ran into them all the time."

"Did you go with him?" Happy asked innocently.

"Yeah, I did, and I made tons of friends. I had Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and tons of others that were always there for me. We didn't even travel together for _that _long and we were already like best friends. But, Sora was my best friend. My first real friend, actually." Lucy let a sad smile slip onto her face.

"Anyways, Sora had told me about the Heartless and the Nobodies and the Keyblade. He told me it was his job to kill the heartless and collect the hearts they release with the Keyblade," Lucy explained.

"Why are they called Heartless if they have hearts?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I actually asked the same question," Lucy said with a light laugh. "It's because the hearts they have aren't their own. What the Heartless does is they find the darkness in your heart, and when you're at your weakest, they take your heart from you. The shell left behind is called a Dusk," Lucy explained.

"Wow that is terrible! So Sora had to go and collect the stolen hearts?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yep, and every heart that's collected joins together to form Kingdom Hearts," Lucy said with a small smile. "Sora's job was to defeat the Heartless, though. The hearts can only be released by using the Keyblade so that's why he had to do it," Lucy admitted.

"If you don't use the Keyblade to collect the hearts, they'll just be stolen by another Heartless and it wouldn't do much good. We were trying to kill the Heartless, you know, reduces their numbers," Lucy said.

"Where is that Sora guy now? Shouldn't he be doing his job?" Natsu asked. Lucy frowned and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea. I thought he was dead, but the more I think about it, the more it doesn't make sense," the brunette said through her teeth with frustration. "It's all because of those damned Heartless!" Lucy shouted with pain.

Natsu and Happy jumped back slightly, startled by their new friend's outburst.

"She must really care for the guy," Natsu concluded.

"Maybe we can help," Happy suggested. "Would you mind telling us what happened? If we can't think of anything we can always ask Levy," Happy said with a smile.

"Yeah, if we can't help, Levy sure can!" Natsu said, nodding in agreement.

"Aye, sir! Levy's smart!" Happy cheered.

Lucy took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. She was going to tell them what happened with Sora and the Heartless, and she trusted them. It confused her but she wanted to help Sora, if that could be done.

"_It can, Lucy. I told you not to worry too much about it. Besides, I get to kick back for a bit while you do the work," _Sora's voice said. Gosh, he sounded like he had one of his cheeky grins on his face. That lazy bum!

Lucy was getting used to Sora's voice in her head. How? She had no idea. Maybe it was just because it was comforting for her to know that there was still something of his that was close by. And if he wasn't dead, his voice was something that she could hold onto while she figured out what to do.

"Sora and I were fight some tough Heartless and I guess it was just a little bit too much for Sora to handle. I don't exactly know what happened. That's why I'm so confused. I saw the Heartless swing at him and after I killed the thing Sora was lying on the ground hurt," Lucy explained forcing the tears of frustration away.

"It was like he started fading away, like a Nobody, only it wasn't into darkness. It was strange… no, it was stupid!" A tear ran down her cheek. "He shouldn't have disappeared like that! It doesn't make any sense!"

Natsu and Happy stayed silent. They had no idea what to say. Maybe they would have to talk to Levy.

"I didn't always have brown hair or blue eyes," Lucy said sadly. Natsu and Happy looked at Lucy with confusion. Her hair looked brown to them, and her eyes were definitely a bright blue, though Natsu thought she'd look better with brown eyes. They seemed to suit her better.

"What colors were they then?" Happy asked.

"Blonde and brown," Lucy answered. "I had blonde hair and brown eyes. Sora had brown hair and blue eyes, which is another reason why I'm confused," she stated.

'See? I knew brown eyes would be more like her!' Natsu thought to himself. It was strange that her hair color and eye color changed though.

"When did the colors change?" Happy asked. Wow, smart kitty.

"After Sora disappeared," Lucy frowned.

There was silence. Lucy began to worry. What if they didn't believe her and they were just going along with it to humor her? What if they thought she was crazy? All kinds of scenarios ran through her head except the one where Natsu and Happy were absolutely clueless about what to say or do.

"To the guild!" Natsu ordered jumping off the couch and pointing his arm up to the door.

"Aye, sir! To Levy!" Happy shouted, following Natsu to the door.

Lucy wiped her tears away. She felt slightly less worried now that she knew they didn't think she was crazy. Well, at least she hoped. She was going to get help from Levy. Wasn't she one of the girls that Natsu had mentioned before? Levy McGarden, was it? Lucy was nervous about meeting Levy, or any of the others for that matter.

They made their way to the guild. Lucy hoped that this Levy girl knew what to do.

'You hear that, Sora? I'm gonna find out what to do and I'm gonna bring you back. Then, you won't get to sit around on that lazy butt of yours! Ha!' Lucy thought triumphantly in an attempt to pull herself from the depressing mood she was in.

In truth, she just missed Sora.

"Lucy?" a familiar voice asked. She turned her head to see the one person she knew she'd have the hardest time explaining everything to.

"Kairi," Lucy said in acknowledgment.

* * *

**END NOTE: "Take me to your best friend's house! Goin 'round this round about, oh yeah~! Take me to your best friend's house. I loved you then, I love you now, oh yeah~!" Ha ha. Sorry listening to music! It's a habit. I always listen to music when I write. I can't do it without music. **

**Tell me how I did. Like I've said before, this IS my first actual crossover, so I want to make sure it's good. I want you opinions like with the first and second chapter. :) They were helpful! :) Until next time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	6. Sea Meets Fairy

**AN/: Sorry this chapter is so short. But, at least I updated and the story is moving somewhere. :) I'm sorry if any of the KH characters seem a little.. or a lot OOC. I haven't played much of Kingdom Hearts so I don't know the characters as well. Gomen. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :) Enjoy. **

* * *

"Kairi," Lucy said acknowledging the girls presence in disbelief. Why was Kairi there? Did- did she know about Sora or something.

"Hey, Lucy, I knew you and Sora were heading this way and I thought I'd give you guys a surprise visit. I didn't know if I would find you, but would you look at this, I did!" Kairi explained happily. Lucy bit her lip nervously, guilt pooling in her stomach.

"Uh…" Lucy couldn't think of what to say or where to begin. She was freaking out on the inside and Sora's voice didn't help either.

"_Kairi! It's Kairiiiii!" _his voice echoed through her mind.

"Did you decide to dye your hair… and change… your…" Kairi's words began to slow as she took notice of her changed hair color _and _eye color. "Lucy, you seem a little… different." Kairi knitted her brows together in confusion and hesitance. The air around Lucy wasn't the same as it used to be. There was something else there mixed in with it all.

"Kairi I think you should come with us," Lucy suggested with words coated in a layer of urgency. Sadness filled Lucy's blue eyes and Kairi thought that her eyes looked just like Sora's now. Speaking of which, where was Sora? Kairi noticed he wasn't with Lucy or her new friends, so where was he?

"I-is this about Sora?" Kairi asked with a shaky voice. She watched in horror as Lucy's frown deepened and she lowered her head slightly in shame.

Lucy guiltily looked at Kairi's shaking frame and nodded.

"Lucy, w-what happened? Who are these people and where's Sora?" Kairi clenched her fists at her side to try and keep herself together. She had to control herself because she didn't know what happened. She had to respond accordingly with the situation, whatever it was. Her voice came out sounding angry, but she wasn't angry, she was scared.

"This is Natsu and his friend Happy," Lucy said with less enthusiasm than she would have. After a moment of tense silence, Lucy spoke again.

"Kairi, I don't know what happened to Sora. Natsu and Happy were going to take me to see Levy McGarden, another girl in Fairy Tail. They said she might be able to help me figure out what happened to Sora, so you should come with us," Lucy said softly. She couldn't find the strength to speak any louder.

Kairi muttered a quiet 'okay' and followed Lucy, Natsu, and Happy to the guild. It was a good thing that she was tough, because when they got to the guild, the burgundy-haired girl had to follow the three in front of her through a chaotic fist-fight. What kind of guild _was _Fairy Tail? It certainly didn't look like a magic guild… Kairi took those thoughts back as soon as the mages around her began to use their magic to fight their opponents.

"Another fight?" Natsu asked in disbelief and excitement. He was ready to jump right into it but Happy shook his head in disapproval.

"We're here to talk to Levy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh, ha, ha, right," Natsu said smiling a little bashfully.

They found the small, blue-haired script mage tucked away in a corner sheltered from the rest of the fight by a flipped table. She had her nose in a book and Lucy couldn't help but ask what book she was reading when she saw it.

"What book are you reading?" Lucy asked. Kairi rolled her eyes at her friend and smiled. It was so typical of Lucy to ask about reading when she first met a person.

"Oh, hi," Levy said with a smile after she jumped from scare Lucy's sudden question gave her. "Oh, my book! It's called After Dark," Levy replied with a bright, beaming smile. Lucy's eyes went wide in adoration.

"I love that book!" the brunette exclaimed. Lucy was ecstatic. This was her new best friend. Levy was Lucy's new best friend.

"Lucy, what about Sora?" Kairi asked a bit impatiently. She loved Lucy like a sister, but she was worried about Sora. Lucy could always squeal and ramble on about books another time.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that," Lucy apologized. Levy cocked an eyebrow at the mention of someone's name.

"Levy, this is Lucy and her friend Cari," Natsu introduced.

"Uh, my name's Kairi, not Cari…" Kairi said plainly and she sweat-dropped when the pink-haired boy didn't seem to care. What was up with the people in that guild?

"Don't worry, he does that a lot," Lucy explained. Kairi laughed nervously and nodded her head. She just wanted to know what happened to Sora. She hadn't learned a single thing so far and it was gnawing on the girl's nerves. Why had Lucy looked so sad? Why was Lucy's hair brown and her eyes blue, like Sora's? Where was Sora? Kairi had so many unanswered questions. She could only hope that they'd be answered soon.

* * *

**END NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS! I first have to say that I'll be writing a new FT story. I'm trying to come up with a name for the main character, but I'm having a hard time choosing. I posted a poll on my profile on which name I should choose. There's also a short description of the story and of the character on my profile page so that you can get a better idea and stuff. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, even though it was really short. :) Thanks for reading! **

**~Alice-chan**


	7. The Sound

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for such the long wait for this chapter. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. But, a chapter is a chapter. I'm just glad that I could get this written. I'm determined to NOT be one of those crossover writers that start a good story just to never finish it! I WILL finish this story! It will be don! But for now, enjoy this little filler chapter. I think that the filler chapters will be used to introduce all of Lucy's Spiritblades. What do you guys think? Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Although you may not even remember doing it, it's been so long. Again, sorry about that. I managed to get The Dragon Masters updated. I'm very proud of the latest chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, you should. I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer, so here's the next chapter of Kingdom Keys!**

* * *

"Lucy, when are we going to get my questions answered?" Kairi yelled over the commotion of the guild. She squeaked and ducked behind an overturned table when a chair came flying in her direction.

"I have no idea!" Lucy shouted back in response. "Maybe when these crazy people stop throwing chairs!"

"This is insane! Shouldn't someone stop them? Someone could seriously get hurt!" Kairi shouted. A gasp was heard from beside the burgundy-haired girl as levy clawed her way out of a pile of broken tables and pulverized chairs.

"The guild is usually like this," Levy explained. "It's when they're not fighting that you should be worried," Levy laughed. Kairi huffed in annoyance.

"Well, I don't like it. I've gotta get out of here and find out what happened to Sora!" the girl exclaimed. Lucy nodded in agreement. She wanted answers too. Lucy nodded to Levy and then to Kairi. Kairi, understanding her friend's unspoken words grabbed Levy's wrist.

"You run for the doors, I'll try and distract everyone. Don't forget to cover your ears," Lucy said as she reached for her keys at her side. Kairi nodded and began to drag Levy to the doors, warning her to cover her ears.

"What? Why?" Levy asked anxiously. What was going to happen?

"Just trust me," Kairi responded. She let go of Levy's wrist to cover her ears and Levy did the same. Kairi knew what Lucy had planned. She also knew that if she didn't cover her ears she'd have one hell of a headache later.

Lucy reached for her keys and yanked a silver key from her key ring. Lyra the Harp was the key that she grabbed. Letting her magic flow into the key and yanking her hand back to allow the key to extend into its Spiritblade form she braced herself to deliver a blow. She found one of the guild's metal support beams and positioned herself in front of it while dodging more flying chairs and people.

She had just summoned her Sound Spiritblade. Sure, the name wasn't very creative, but who cared? The name was pretty much a summary in a nutshell. Lifting the blade into swinging position she swung the blade at the metal pole. I t clanged against the metal loudly and the loud boom echoed through the room. The volume was so intense that you could see the sound waves pulsating from the point of impact. The frequency of the sound was at an ear-busting level. The fighting guild members dropped to their knees, clutching their heads desperately.

Lucy smiled triumphantly and ran from the guild. Being the owner of the Spiritblade made her immune to the sounds it elicited. She ran to catch up with Kairi and Levy who were outside the guild rubbing their poor, assaulted ears.

"What was that?" Levy asked still trying to sooth her ears.

"That was Sound," Kairi said smiling at Lucy. "Still use the same tricks, I see," she mused. Lucy laughed and nodded.

"I guess so. So, Levy, you gonna help us out or not?" Lucy asked. Levy scratched the back of her head in thought.

"I guess I will. I don't see why I shouldn't," the bluenette answered. "Let's head to the library first. It's much quieter there," Levy suggested. Kairi and Lucy had to agree. Fairy Tail was so noisy, even after Lucy had used Sound on them.

"So, what is Sound, exactly?" Levy asked curiously. Lucy smiled and held up Lyra's key.

"This here is my Celestial Key for Lyra the Harp. I have the weird second magic that allows me to turn my keys into blades and use their magic myself. Sound is Lyra's Spiritblade. That's what I call the blades that are made from my keys," Lucy explained. Levy's eyes sparkled with interest. She'd never heard of magic like that before.

"Since Lyra is a harp that makes music, her Spiritblade makes sound when it's hit against things. Hit metal against a metal pole and you get a loud clanging sound. Hit Sound against a metal pole and you get it ten fold," Lucy continued to explain.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Levy exclaimed in wonderment.

"_Weird too, isn't it?" _Sora's voice echoed through the brunette's head. Lucy rolled her eyes. She got it the first hundred times; she was weird. Even Natsu said she was. Kairi knew she was, too.

"Lucy, what was that eye roll for?" Kairi asked curiously and suspiciously. She'd noticed the strange way her friend rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, uh… nothing," Lucy answered. She clasped her hands behind her back and started to whistle an unnamed tune.

"Come on, Lucy! Don't joke with me!" Kairi shouted. Lucy smiled sadly at her friend. She would tell her soon, but not yet. She wasn't even sure it she was completely sane or not. She couldn't tell if she was just hearing things in her mind or if it was actually Sora speaking to her. Well, that's why they were with Levy. They were going to try and get answers to all these questions. Lucy just hoped it would be sooner than later.

* * *

**See? Super short chapter. :( better than nothing at all, right? At least it's not like an author's note saying that i'm sorry for not updating. I actually have story written in this chapter! Woohoo! Accomplishment! There's nothing more disappointing than seeing a good story has been updated after like forever just to see that it isn't even a new chapter, but a freaking author's note. Well, I hope you guys at least enjoyed what I did write. I'll try and update more often for you guys. **

**To Lisanna: I know how you've been wanting me to update all my stories. I'll try my hardest to get most of them updated today. Just for you girly! Goodbye for now. PIE~!**

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
